因 为 喜 欢 你
by i Flerzy
Summary: MAJOR REWRITE;; This story will be rewrote with a new title, ' B e c a u s e ', as a whole new story. This story will be soon deleted (due to the late updates and still), and A/N is presented inside the story. Please do take a look if you're a fan of this story, long ago. /sob sob
1. Author Notes

Warm greetings to my dear readers and fellow friends from Fanfiction who's been watching me over years,

_A/N: I do hope you remember me, Flerzy-Artistic, the author of_ **因为喜欢你**, _(who is currently having the pen name i Flerzy), is hereby to announce a somewhat happy news to all of my reviewers, favorite-ers and followers of this story - This story is decided to be rewrote with the new title 'Because'._

_The reason I chose to rewrite this story is because of my dear supportive friends and fans, and also to prove if my grammar improved - of course, and the last reason is not to disappoint the fans of this story. I have to say this story had brought me many heart-warming feelings (I never thought of getting this much of reviews, although the story look sucks when I re-read it), and to delete it? No. I wouldn't do that._

Therefore,

the story '**因为喜欢你**' will be reborn as 'Because'.

Cheers.

* * *

_Before I reach the end of my speech, I would like to thank these beautiful peoples who reviewed, favorites and followed this particular story of mine._

_Reviewers:_

**_(With accounts)_**

**_Let's be friends, again! /wink wink ;D_**

_**Runa-Shickozi**__ - Thank you for being supportive!_

_**Ventiwings**__ - Y'know, when I first received your review on this story I got really happy. Thank you._

_**Luvandia**__ - My best pal. /hugs/ Thank you. Very, very much._

_**weirdogirl**__ - Thank you for your reviews for the story. I really appreciate it!_

_**hopexescaliber**__ - My dear, I missed you. Thank you for your reviews and I love you /throw hearts_

_**LaCieGarden**__ - Thank you so much for your review. I hope to see you again sometime._

_**NagamiKai**__ - Hey there, just her to say thank you so much for your beautiful reviews. I'm happy when I received them._

_**Crystalyna**__ - /Wink/ I remember seeing you somewhere in dA. But thank you for reviewing the story! :)_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT**__ - Dear friend, I missed you too. Hope to see you around and thank you so much for dropping a review._

**_OverlordValkyrie_**_ - Thank you for leaving a review. I'm glad._

**_SilentDreamer01 _**_- You're such a nice person, thank you and hope to see you again._

**_Halloween Godspell_**_ - ...Your name reminds me of Witch Hunter manhwa. But thank you!_

**_thesecretkeeper11 _**_- /brofists, thanks for the review!_

**_Wonderland Is Underrated_**_ - Your name is beautiful ;) Thank you so much for your review._

**_awesomex09 _**_- Thank you, for the review, and I wish to see one of your stories later._

**_DJdarkmoon_**_ - Your review is heart-warming. Thank you!_

**_(In guests)_**

**_You guys should create an account already._**

_**Exilo**__ - You always give me the best reviews. Thank you._

_**Cathy Yu **__and__** shirly**__ - Thank you, for being so supportive in this story. You guys rock._

_**mglool**__ - I think you are weird, but somehow, thank you!_

_**Trandellion**__ - Chinese, err, xie xie ni de zhi chi! Wo hen gao xin ren shi ni! (Lack of Chinese characters in computer and is lazy to copy and paste)_

_**LittleBoBleed**__ - Thank you, for reviewing and supporting c:_

_**Flonne123**__ - Your endless reviews makes me really happy. Thank you._

_**Pingor**__ - Penguin was the first thing that popped into my mind when reading your name. Thank you!_

_**ALICE**__ - Thank you, Alice, for loving this story._

_**Choco**__ - Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them very much._

**_Kukamu98 _**_- Your reviews are supportive :) Thank you really much for reviewing this story._

**_Cheekycheetah_**_ - Thanks for the review! They made me happy._

**_tstarja _**_- Thanks for the love and review you gave for this story!_

**_Priscilla_**_ - Thank you so much for dropping a review!_

**_NYANYAN_**_ - Xie xie ni! Xi wang wo neng kan dao nin de zuo ping! Qi dai a!_

**_Emily_**_ - Thank you for your review!_

**_MikuXLen-Chan_**_,_**_mikuxlen fan _**_and_**_MikuAndLen _**_- Thanks for all, you Miku x Len fans x3_

**_Guest 1_**_, _**_Guest 2 _**_and_**_Guest 3 _**_- You guys... I laughed when I saw this but thank you so much. /hugs_

* * *

_And... The favorite-ers and the followers. You all have my gratitude._

**_Favorite-ers_**

_AnyuHoney_

_Chromama_

_Crystalyna_

_DJdarkmoon_

_Dark Death Shooter_

_Denisse-chan_

_Duncel In Distress_

_FoxFire33_

_Halloween Godspell_

_KateVT09_

_LaCieGarden_

_Must Be Nice_

_Rocket Ice_

_SilentDreamer01_

_SnowLily01_

_Wonderland Is Underrated_

_awesomex09_

_erica0811_

_hopexescaliber_

_tadamu-mikanxrukafan_

_thesecretkeeper11_

_weirdogirl_

* * *

**_Followers_**

_CloudKyon_

_Dark Death Shooter_

_FoxFire33_

_Halloween Godspell_

_Luvandia_

_Paopu Summer_

_Runa-Shickozi_

_SailorShizuma_

_Wonderland Is Underrated_

_awesomex09_

_erica0811_

_hopexescaliber_

_turtlbrdr_

* * *

_That is all._

_Ha. You there, the one who is now looking at this,_

_you too, have my gratitude, for looking and reading this story silently._

_It's okay to secretive. But I'll never know who are you. /sob_

* * *

Best regards to all,

- i . A aka. i Flerzy

11/11/2013


	2. 因为喜欢你 - Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

* * *

The 'extra' class had finished.

Walking away from the school, his messy, honey-colored hair which tied in a short pony-tail danced the air while a breeze of evening wind blew towards him. He felt the warm cozy air touched his cheekbones, letting himself loosened a bit when another breeze of gentle wind blew again. Pushing his glasses, he stopped walking and pulled out a small notebook from his pocket. Words which scribbled on the yellowish papers fade away as the pages were flipping to the other side and landed down on it with a touch of his finger. He was looking, searching for any tuition or gatherings today. Flipping, and stopped, looking at the words scribbled on the last page. He found his answer.

No gatherings or tuitions. That's the answer he wanted for a long time.

A big smile appeared on his face, not showing his white teeth-that's called grinning. He stuck his notebook back into its original place, and he began to walk, a smile still hanging on his face. He arrived to a small park without looking at the time. Shady trees stand in the center of the street, separated the wide street into two. He took the left one, walking as the wind blew and leaves from the trees danced in the air gracefully. The setting sun gives out soft sunlight; rays of orange had colored the whole place as the time of his watch began to move so slowly. He enjoyed it, of course! He never had time to walk around like this. It is just because of scoring full A's, he always study like a bookworm locking up in his room, taking tuitions and gatherings of discussing homeworks, he never rest when he _must_ rest. But today is a different day to him, a day that he can relax, the day he can loosen up himself from doing exercise books. He is finally free from studying.

He lifted his head up, showing the orange sky his delightful face. Puffy clouds were yellow in colour, mixing with some orange colored and felt very comfortable, soft like cotton. If he did notice, a soft voice roamed the park, singing beautifully, and you can feel melodies dancing in front of you.

Taking some time, the song drifted to his ear as he tilted his head back to its original position. He stopped walking; silently listening to the voice that sings so well. Following the melody of the tune, he finally realized that the voice was singing a song called 'Magnet'. He remembered that Friday evenings there would be less people hanging around the park. He looked at his watch; it was almost 5:45 in the evening and no one will be hanging around in this park that late. His curiousness leaded him to find who is singing around the park. He looked around, listening to the sweet voice echoing, he accidentally sang out some words as he knew this song's lyrics so well-because he love this song and it makes him listened to the MP3 everyday. Somehow, he didn't bring his MP3 out today but he was now quiet lucky anyways.

The voice is from the other side, like he was now walking on the left side of the street, the voice appeared and fade away at the other one. The voice was going high and low, singing its greatest melody gracefully. He looked through the trees that separated the way, gazing over to the other side. Well, there's nothing, only dry leaves were falling to the ground, and there's no one here. But he still can listen to the wonderful song playing continuously at the right side, which confused him more. He put his gaze further again, and a small playground not far away had caught his attention. He could see a swing at there. He cocked his head to the side, naturally he walked passed the trees in front of him, and stopped at the left side of the street. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the swing again. And this time, he saw a girl with low pigtails was sitting on the swing, her mouth open wide and mouth the words of the song. Now he can make it very clear: That girl over there is singing. She didn't notice that he was looking at her, just because her eyes were closed.

Well, naturally-or unnaturally, there's a small blush appear on his face but don't know why. The wind was blowing gently, pushing him towards to the girl, signaling him to go near her. Listening to her soft and graceful voice, he walked closer to her, making a short distance between them. He can't stand it; he 'accidently' sing with her, and he started to catch up with her. Her voice was quiet high and sweet, and his voice was rather low and soft. Singing together, they are making a very great duet.

He went more closer to her, as well she still didn't notice, he saw her pretty face with a slight of pink on her cheeks. He started to blush, and his voice went a bit tingling. The girl felt a bit odd, but taking a little of time, she finally realized that someone was singing with her. She stopped singing, opening her eyes and stared directly into a pair of blue sparkling ones. She was surprised; of course, she didn't know that there is a boy standing in front of her, singing with her. The girl snapped out of looking and she stood up harshly in front of him. They fell in silence at once, wasting their time on looking each other.

"Umm… You.. got a very nice voice." The girl said nervously, tilting her head to the left, her aqua eyes were looking at the side, not meeting his gaze as her hands were at her back, clenching at the end of her skirt. Rays of orange light shone upon her blushing face, showing her bright aqua eyes that matched the colour of her hair. The boy blushed too; he looked at the girl with his eyes staring straight. He can't even speak out something like a 'Thank you' but a haven't-made-up-mind phrase, "N-No! You have a sweet voice, sweeter than honey." He widened his eyes, covering his mouth with his right hand, realizing he said something really fluffy just now. He was now blushing furiously like an idiot.

The girl turned her head and looked at the flushing boy in front of her; eventually she can't control herself but to giggle with a small blush appear on her both cheeks. "Thank you." She said, stopping her giggle and took out a hand, shoving it in front of him. The boy loosened his right hand from his mouth; he looked at her hand, then to the girl. He knew what it means, and he raised his hand and shook hands with the girl. The girl smiled at him, "I'm glad to meet you, but I need to go now." She took away her hand and she held her school bag. Looking at the sky, she breathed deeply and let out a happy sigh. She looked at the boy again, giving him a small smile and walked away, her aqua pigtails danced gracefully in the air. The boy stunned, staring at the girl who walked away from him.

Suddenly, the girl turned her head to the shoulder, looking back and waved a goodbye at him. "Thanks for the duet."

The boy blushed at this moment, a surprising emotion rose in his heart. But he can't stop blushing, watching the girl went away as the sky darkened with deep orange color mixed with the red and black ones. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked away with a small blush hanging on his face, feeling himself an unknown feeling roaming him all over.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. 因为喜欢你 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I'm home~"

The sound of the wooden door cracked in distance as a blonde boy appeared behind the door. He stepped inside, removing his shoes while closing the wooden door and leave a small "click" behind him. He put his shoes on a rack neatly, walking into the small cozy living room and dumped his school bag on the L-shape couch. He took a peek at the kitchen, wondering if anyone is there. Stepping on the cool icy tiles in the kitchen, he served himself a glass of water as he looked at the clock which hangs on the wall. 7.12 p.m. it reads. He finish the glass of water, washed the glass and put it back on it's original position.

Silently, he went back to the living room, threw himself on the soft couch and recalled the moments that he shared with the girl he never met before. He started to blush, thinking about how stupid he said something _weird_ to her. After some minutes, the phone beside him rang abruptly. Regaining his senses, he reached for the phone and answered harshly, "Hello?"

"Hello? Len? Is that you? It's Rin here."

"Oh, hi Rin. I knew you are not in house today. So, need anything?"

"Yeah, I left my science notes in my room. Can you get it for me? I forgot to bring it with me while hanging out with Miki."

"Sure. I'll bring it with me when I go out for a walk, ok?"

"Thanks a lot, Len! You are my best twin ever! Hugs and kisses for you, goodbye!"

"Hey, wait! You didn't tell me-" His twin hung up the phone, leaving a sweat-dropped Len who still holding the receiver stupidly, "-where are you now." He placed the receiver back to the telephone, staring at it for a few minutes. He got up, stretched his arms and yawned, taking his bag and walked away to his room for a clean hot bath without thinking anything.

A few minutes passed by, he finished his bath and got out from the bathroom with his hair soaked with water. He was wearing a white thin shirt on him while his hair dripping, sending amounts of water droplets on it, making the shirt soaked a little. He ignored it, but making himself straight to his closet while drying his hair a little with the towel on his neck.

Wearing a yellow T-shirt with brown ash pants, he went back to the bathroom to dry his hair with the hair blower which he and his twin use it everyday. He tied his usual ponytail, concerning his looks on the mirror whether he looks good or not. Well, he looked 'OK' in the mirror, which his outfits and his hair style match greatly in style. He rushed to his sister's room, took the notes of science studies, and again to his room. Putting back on his glasses, he went out from the bathroom and grabbed his MP3, stuffing it into his right pocket. He was ready to go out now. Closing the door, he off the lights and took a last peek of his room, and found something shimmering in a glass jar when a ray of light shone on it from the door.

He looked at it carefully and found out there is a full amount of chocolate candies which is nicely wrapped in a transparent candy paper were inside the large glass jar. They look so sweet, attracting him to get them in happiness. He is not a child, of course! He's a teenage. But to his surprise, he went towards it and opened the lid of the glass jar. He grabbed some candies without thinking, stuffing them into the left pocket and leaving one candy dropped off behind. He rushed to the main door, closing the door and off he went. About why he took the candies, he knew, the candies might get quiet useful to him.

-. .. '+' . ~*~ . '+' .. .-

The streets were crowded tonight, peoples were busy walking up and down shopping all the way until they began exhausted. Well, he had arrived there by a bus, he managed to get off all the peoples who keep rushing into the bus, he almost tripped when a man knocked on him accidently. The man mumbled a "Sorry," and he went into the bus harshly. He stood at the bus station, tilted his glasses and shook his head. 'Peoples of nowadays...' He thought, plugging the earphones in his ear, playing the mp3 while he started to skip down the streets happily.

Looking around, colorful lights hang on the shops, glittering colorfully as the sky became darker and darker. He stopped at a book store opposite the music store, thick books which placed on the wooden shelves shown through the window glass had caught his eyesight. He felt happiness loomed over him, he smiled and went into the book store with glad. Roaming in the book store, he found an interesting book placed on the shelf near the window glass. He held the book and start reading it with a smile hanging on his face. After a few hours passed by, he tilted his head for a break, he was tired from reading the thick book on his hand.

Just when he was about to put the book back to it's original place, a glimpsed of aqua shown at the opposite of the store. He glanced at the opposite of the store, finding any tints of aqua which remind him of someone. Suddenly, he saw a girl with aqua pigtails standing in front of the music store, gazing up as her hands was holding something.

He blushed when he figured it out who is it. Red puffy color stained on his cheeks, the book was about to return to the place it belong had dropped from his hand.

He stunned.

Because he don't how lucky he spotted her that easily.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. 因为喜欢你 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sweet music roamed in her ear softly when she pushes the door of an interesting music store in front of her. She went in with her hand holding a CD, looking around with her glittering aqua eyes which now attracting dozen of peoples in the store. Her silky aqua hair swayed in pigtails gracefully as she walked towards the counter where a pink-haired girl stood at there straightly, greeting the aqua-haired girl with a happy grin on her face. The pink-haired girl had a nice figure; a long pink hair and an outfit that suits her slim body. The aqua-haired girl returned a sweet smile to her, that her smile really matched her pretty face with pink tints on her cheeks. Well, in all of the peoples, she didn't expect someone was looking at her, glancing at her all the time with such pleasure eyes.

"Luka-," The pink-haired girl said confidently at the girl and continued, "-Is at your service, miss." She end her speech with a smart bow, lifting her head up and found the aqua-haired girl was standing in front of the counter with a small smile, replying a "Thank you" at her. The girl named Luka felt warmness lit up at the bottom of her heart as she stood again straightly in front of her. "I'm this store's shopkeeper and please feel free to ask anything."

The girl in front of her nodded her head. Luka looked at the girl from head-to-toe, realizing that the girl was around the age of 14 or something.

"So, how can I help you?" Luka asked, her lips up curved and formed a small pretty grin on her face.

The aqua-haired girl tilted her head to the side, wasting some time thinking how to reply the shop keeper at the counter. "Umm, is there any CDs left in here? Something like this?" The girl raised her both hands in front of Luka, showing the CD she held on her hand. Luka, the shop keeper, took the CD carefully and read the content of it. She nodded her head, making the girl in front of her get the curiosity of the answer. Luka searched the CD in her computer, finding tints of the title of the CD. Unfortunately, she can't even find out one.

"I'm so sorry, it looks like they are out of stock…" Luka said with a sad sigh, feeling pity as her lips naturally down curved. The aqua-haired girl breathed deeply, letting out a soft sigh in front of the shop keeper. But the thing is, she smiled at Luka, saying, "It's ok, I can get it in another time when I come back here. Can you tell me when it restocks?"

"Sure, but can I have your phone number? So that'll be easy if contacting you when it's here." The shop keeper returned her a favorite smile, leaving a pen and paper on the counter. The aqua-haired girl nodded her head, took the pen and scribbled her phone number on the blank paper. After finish writing, she passed the paper and the pen to Luka. And so, Luka returned the CD to the girl with a reply, "Thank you." The aqua-haired girl nodded with a smile hanging on her face. After that, they stopped having conversations but started looking around the store. The store was again filled with soft music, and peoples' small whispers. The lights of the streets brighten the dark, lighten every single store in the street that shown in this road.

You can see a lot of people outside of the store walking here and there, going in and out and shopping bags can be seen in their hands. And again, the shop keeper turned her head to the book store opposite the music store, and she noticed a blonde hair boy looking in the music store, but don't know what he's staring at. He got a brown cover book in his hand, but he seems not to read it, because he was holding it near his chest, and the book was closed. Because of the curiosity, Luka looked closely at the blonde boy, and finally found out he was glancing at the aqua-haired girl all the time. Luka giggled, it seems she had a great idea in her mind.

Luka sighed with a small smile, "Ah, young love…"

The aqua-haired girl turned back and looked at Luka, blinking her eyes and wondered why the shop keeper said that. The shop keeper smiled as her plan worked to notice the girl; she called the girl to come closer to her. And so the girl did come closer to the shop keeper. The shop keeper smiled, and she laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, asking, "What's your name?"

"Hatsune Miku. You can call me Miku if you feel alright." The aqua-haired girl said which her sweet smile was shown on her face. Luka nodded and she grinned slyly. "Do you want to know something you really want to?"

"Huh?" Miku tilted her head to the side, unable to know what the shop keeper means.

"I mean- there's a boy glancing at you all the time."

"EH?" Miku gasped, pink tints appeared on her cheeks as her fingers pressed lightly on her lips, her mouth was wide-opened and she was-well, quiet surprised. But what she can see is looking at the shop keeper Luka giggling without stopping, her face hang a smirk on her face. Miku looked around the store, finding the person who was glancing at her. "Well, you see, my dear, dear girl, it's quiet normal for you for a boy glancing at you all the time. And, I never seen a boy with such lovely eyes..."

Miku can't help but to blush, which makes the boy who is glancing at her became 'she's-so-cute mushy face' all of sudden. Luka burst out a laugh, her tears run out from her sealed eyes as she hugged her tummy. After a while, Luka stopped laughing and wiped her tears away, and began smiling at the aqua-haired girl. She patted her head and whispered in her ear as she bend herself at the height of the girl.

"...He's at the opposite of the music store."

And again, the shopkeeper returned to her position, smiled at the girl and turned her head facing to the computer on the counter.

..

...

The aqua-haired girl blinked her eyes, began to move her head to the glassy wall and looked at the opposite store.

A glimpse of honey-colored caught the corner of her eye, and she quickly returned to the thing she saw. After that, she widened her clear aqua eyes, staring the boy was looking at her back with blue glittering eyes. The boy was shocked-very shocked, as he became white in color, he stopped looking at her as he quickly grabbed a book from the shelf as he opened the book and covered his face. Embarrassingly, he whispered quietly to himself with a blushing face and a harsh voice, "She spotted me!"

Embarrassing, shy, astonished, shocked, happy and I-don't-know-what-to-do emotions mixed into one, he felt butterflies flying in his stomach, the weird feeling roamed over him. As he took a peek from the book covering in front of him, he saw the girl giggled at him, and he smiled back, but he didn't realize that he took the book upside down as if he pretend to be reading.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. 因为喜欢你 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Walking out from the book store, he felt himself burning hot while greeting the girl in front of him. And also, he felt butterflies flying in his stomach when she greet back with a small wave and a melting smile. He almost has his tongue tied in a knot, "H-Hello! I-It's so g-great to see y-you again…" With a shy chuckle for the ending of his speech, he scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling his heart thumped furiously and it looks like it was going to burst out from his chest.

"Hi!" The girl giggled, "I guess we have fate to see each other, right?"

Stunned, his heart skipped a thousand of beats. He felt the time stopped around him, the boy-err hemm-He almost passed out in front of the girl as his heart began beating more faster like hyper-horse racing. He thought what she really heard was real, and ask back as he clenched his chest tightly with a frown and a big blush. "D-Do you mean it r-real?"

"Of course! People have fate so they can see each other, and that's correct." She giggled again, but this time is more musical, a musical laugh that he yearned to listen to.

_What if we have fate to fall on each other?_

A weird thought popped in his mind, he went blushing crazy and appeared very, very ashamed in front of her. He shook his head side to side to get rid of the thought, facing the girl with a big red flush formed on his face. "Y-Yeah…" he replied, catching another nervous breath after finishing the sentence. "Umm… I -"

*Phang* *Phaang* …

Fireworks flew over the small town, giving out it's full energy to burst out beautiful rays of light, and faded away slowly. Once a firework fade, another came up bursting in the sky gracefully. Colorful lights keep shining brightly at the sky, loud bursting keep ringing to everyone's ear, giving attention to everyone to look up at the dark sky. He and the girl raised their heads in unison, watching the fireworks flying to the sky colorfully.

He tilted his head down, looking at the girl who was still watching the fireworks bursting in the sky. He gained courage from the fireworks, he inhaled deeply, and burst out loudly with a hint of blush appearing on his face, "I-I-I want to know your name!"

The girl tilted her head down, what did he saw is her cute small smile, which almost made him melt rapidly in front of her.

"I am Hatsune Miku."

-. .. '+' ~*~ '+'.. .-

_Hatsune Miku._

Her name kept repeating in his mind, a tingling feeling had crawled down to his spine slowly. It took a few minutes to restart his body function.

_Hatsune Miku._

_A perfect name that fits her smile, her face, her attitude, and mostly, that name of hers fits her EVERYTHING._

He blushed, and he almost slap himself in the face. 'Geez, what am I thinking about?' Holding his hands in fists, he nervously spit his name out without her asking for his name. "M-My name is Len Kagamine..."

With the big grin hanging on her face, she greeted back happily, "Hello, Kagamine-san!"

"I-I..." Len clutched his chest, nervousness crawled over him and made him uncomfortable. "D-D-Don't call me 'Kagamine-san'! I want you to call me 'Len-kun', Hatsune-san! Just 'Len-kun' it's all right!" He cried embarrassingly, with cheeks filled with tomato's color: Vivid Red. Suspicious, he widened his eyes and covered his mouth with over-limited speed, staring at the girl with very shocked eyes awkwardly. He don't know what to say, the every cell in his body stopped moving again, the whole of his body stunned, blood rushing to the surface of the skin that made him RED like a live tomato.

...

He got the answer of a girlish giggle. A musical tone that rings his ear.

"Ok, ok! I'll just call you Len-kun, alright?" Miku patted his back friendly, a small warning smile lighten up his mood.

_Len-kun! S-She just called me Len-kun!_

He felt so much butterflies flying around him, the happiness, poured down to him like rain. He was way too happy that he can't believe what he heard just now. He want to double-confirm it. Confirm that what he heard just now is not a dream. "C-Can you say that again?"

"Um, which one?"

"M-My name."

"Len-kun?"

Once again, he thought he was going to faint. Butterflies wield up his stomach and twisted into a knot. The pure heart of his, beating thousand times in a minute; it never skip a beat, he can even hear his heart beating. He felt his body burning. He felt fireworks bursting in his chest. He felt the world stops in a second. What is this? He never felt this kind of feeling before. Is it because it's his first time? Maybe. Wait, what does it mean? Stunned, several questions popped in his child-like mind.

_Is this..._

Miku pulled out her phone from her pocket and looked at the time. She gasped. "Oops, I need to go now! See you next time!"

_..This feeling..._

"..W-Wait!" He yelled, a blush crossed over his face as he immediately grabbed her hand when she turn back to him and almost walk away.

_...I never felt like this before.._

"Huh?" Surprised, she turned back and face him, arching both eyebrows at the same time, her eyes that glittered had stared at the boy who stopped her going anywhere.

_..What is this feeling called? Happy? Joy?_

He glanced at the girl, a 'I-don't-want-you-to-go' look had shown on his face. He felt disappointed of her leaving him. Blue eyes stared into the teal ones. A blush stained on both people's face. She looked at her hand which is now being held by his. It's Len's turn to peek at what he's holding now. He flushed, and let go of her hand in a super embarrassed mood. "S-Sorry about that.."

"I-It's Ok.." She held her hand shyly, staring at the hand and fell in deep thoughts.

_Or.. Love?_

"W-Well... Umm, oh." Len mouth up an 'o', suddenly thought up of something might delight the girl while leaving. He pulled out a chocolate candy from his pocket, and handed to her while hiding his blush. "F-For you. A-As a first meeting gift." Miku was being surprised again, looking at the candy then to him, a smile crossed over her face as she replied a "Thank you" that warm up his heart which is now thumping rapidly.

_Well, _

A shy mood boost on him, he asked childishly to her as he tilted his glasses into a comfortable way of seeing, "W-Will I see you again?"

_I don't feel I want to know what it is.._

"Of course!" Her blush faded, but a cute smile hang on her face after the blush. "But I have to go now, see you next time!" She waved good-bye to Len, who was still disappointed of her leaving. He mirrored her moves, waving good-bye to her slowly. Their fate had paused here. But he trust the fate will continue soon as they meet up again.

"S-See you.."

_..B-But..._

_...C-Can I have more?_

_..._

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
